The Complications In The Lab
by madipugsley
Summary: *takes place after 6x13 DitM & then it starts to drift into its own story* what would happen if brennan chose to leave opposed to staying to have a drink? why are all the interns all in the lab?
1. Two Choices

Chapter One: TWO CHOICES  
_*Post 6x13 DitM*_

_"Every story has an end. But in life, every ending is just a new beginning." -Ray; Uptown Girls._

_"Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever." -Nicholas Sparks; Dear John_

_"Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives." -Richard Bach_

_"If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want, and all that is left is compromise." -Robert Fritz_

_"It's choice-not chance-that determines your destiny." -Jean Nidetch_

* * *

She sat down next to him at the bar, he was upset, she could tell. She tried to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work so she just asked, "What happens next?"

He responded with the one thing she never expected him to say, " Okay this is how it's gonna work, me and you are partners, that's what we do, we're partners, and I love that, I think thats great, and we're good people, who catch bad people right, and we argue and we go back and forth, we're partners, and sometimes after we solve a case, we come here and we celebrate thats what we do. We celebrate. So as far as I can see that is what happens next, are you okay with that? Because if you are, you stay here and you have a drink with me, alright maybe we have a little small talk, chit-chat, and if you're not, well you can leave... There's the door, and tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy."

"Those are my only choices?" she asked, a little bit astonished with his choices.

"Yup," he replied, "Those are your only choices."

"Fine," she replied, and got off her chair and began to walk towards the door. He watched her go, his drunken mind too far off to comprehend what he'd just done, until a minute later, when he pushed himself off the chair and stumbled out to find her. His bones.

She was sitting on a bench less than 5 yards away from where he stood, her eyes full of tears.

"Bones..." he said, walking up to the bench and sitting down. "I'm sorry."

"You gave me my choices, and I chose," she sniffled, "So go, find me a new FBI guy. Leave me. Just like everyone else did, because you, Booth, are no different then everyone else in my life."

Those words stung Booth, he didn't know how to respond to that, all he could think to say just spouted out. "Bones, I'm your guy." He leaned in and his lips almost touched hers.

"No. NO!" she pushed him away, "I can't fall for you again. I can't. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I'm a scientist. Love is a chemical mixture in the brain, one which I do not cooperate well with. It clouds my judgement, my rationality. I can't do this, Booth."

"Bones, I love you. I always have."

"Booth, you're drunk. You have no idea what your talking about. You don't love me."

"Bones, I do. You know that. You know me."

She sighed loudly, "You need to go get some rest, you have alcohol poisoning."

"Bones, I'm not leaving without you. I'll sit here until you agree to give us a shot."

"Booth-"

"No Bones, we're doing this my way for once."

"Booth... Okay, if you still feel this way about trying out a relationship in the morning, when you're not drunk I will give us a shot... Now we have to get you home and you need to get some sleep. I know many hangover remedies that you'll probably need in the morning so I'll just stay and make them for you."

"Alright Bones."

Brennan got a taxi to stop right in front of them.

"You aren't gonna leave me standing here watching you drive away again are you?" Booth asked, with a small smile.

"No I'm not Booth. Why would I do that?"

"Never mind," Booth sighed and got into the taxi.

When Booth and Brennan got to Booth's house, she used her key to get inside. Booth stumbled over to the couch and fell on to it.

"Booth, why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" Brennan asked.

"Because you're the guest... You get to sleep there."

"No, you should."

"Fine we both can."

She decided not to argue, "Fine."

The sun was bright in the sky the next morning, the blinds in Booth's room not thick enough to fully deject the light. Booth stirred and flipped over, while Brennan groggily rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and began to make some coffee for herself, so she could properly make a hangover remedy for Booth. She knew he'd need one.

Booth opened his eyes about 15 minutes later, and blinked over and over again. He thought Bones stayed over night, but he wasn't completely sure if that was a dream or not.

Then the coffee maker went off, and he heard soft footsteps in the kitchen. "Bones?" He questioned.

"Morning!" she replied, pouring some of the remedy into Booth's coffee.

"You don't have to yell..." Booth whined.

"Sorry, I forgot you'd probably be sensitive to noise..." she walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah Bones... God, what happened last night?" Booth perched himself on his arm.

Brennan blinked a couple times. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember whether or not what I remembered was a dream or not."  
"I don't understand."

"I'm wondering if what I think happened actually happened or if it was a dream."

"What do you think happened?" she asked him, blue eyes wide.

"Well..." Booth smiled, pushed himself up a bit more and placed a gentle kiss on Brennan's lips. She returned the kiss and smiled into it. Booth pulled away, "So my memories were right."

"Correct," Brennan replied.

Booth put his hand on his head and groaned, Brennan took the hint and went to go grab Booth's drink. "Here," she said, "It should help."

"It's coffee," he replied, and sniffed it. "With an odd smell."

"Just drink it," she replied. Booth obeyed, making a face as the liquid entered his mouth, then looked at her as he swallowed it.

"It tastes funny."

"It will help you feel better, so drink it-" Brennan began to say, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Booth asked.

"Angela," Brennan answered picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bren, how's Booth? I heard the news. Tell me everything."

"He's doing better, I'm with him right now. I have to go though, I'll talk to you when I come in. I'm going to be a little bit late."

"Cam won't mind, it's a slow day today."

"Yes, okay. I'll talk to you then."

"I'll text you," Angela somewhat corrected Brennan.

"Bye Ange."

"Angela heard, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, though I don't know how-"

"Sweets."

"Is he the only one that knew about this?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Thats what me and Sweets's 'guy talk' was about," Booth informed Brennan.

"Interesting," she replied.

"Don't say it like that... I feel like your analyzing me..."

"Sorry," Bones looked down. Booth picked up her chin and softly kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Sure as sugar."

"I don't understand. How sure is sugar?"

"Very sure," he replied, deciding not to make his headache worse by trying to explain the phrase to Bones.

Then Booth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Booth, I heard about Hannah and I just want to let you know, if you need to talk, thats what I'm here for."

"Thanks Sweets, but I'm doing okay."

"Thats good."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to call you though If I need you."

"Okay Booth, feel better."

"Alright, Sweets, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Here. I made you breakfast," Brennan handed Booth a tray of food.

"Wow Bones, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to just lay down and watch some TV?" Booth asked, patting an empty area on the bed next to him.

Brennan sat next to him and grabbed the remote, "Sure."

Booth smiled and ate as Brennan flipped through the channels.

* * *

"Ange- what are you doing?" Hodgins walked into Angelas office and was startled by what he saw.

"I went to Toys-R-Us again..." Angela confessed. "It was all so cute. The toys... And I had to buy some for the baby."

"You're whole office is filled of stuffed bears, barbie dolls and teenage mutant ninja turtles..." Hodgins clarified.

"Yeah... So?" Angela replied.

Hodgins chuckled, "I love you."

Angela walked over to him and quickly kissed him. "I know," she replied.

The couple was startled as Cam walked into the room, "Hey love birds; we have a case."

The body was rolled in on a table. Wendell had already taken pictures and samples from the crime scene with help from some of Booth's people. The body was in a horrible stage of decomposition, the body looked as if it had been burnt, half of the skin was on the body, the other half was sliding off as it was brought in. One eyeball was missing, the other was half out of the eye socket, there was no sign of trauma to the body.

"Well this looks like fun..." Wendell said sarcastically.

"How is trying to discover how someone died fun?" Clark asked, swiping his card and walking on to the platform.

"I thought there was only supposed to be one intern at a time-" Wendell started.

"Daisy Wick, reporting for duty!- Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"I lost my drink, that made me work better. It's depressing."

"Did you know that over ten percent of the world is suffering from depression, thats one tenth of the whole world," a brittish accent came from the other side of the room.

Followed by Cam, "Woah, so many interns..."

"Why are we all here?" Fisher asked.

"I have no idea," Cam replied, "Thats a question for Dr. Brennan."

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked.

"Again, I have no idea. Angela said she was going to be late."

"Okay, we'll just look over the remains," Mr. Nigel Murray suggested. "Did you know that-"

"Can you please stop saying that? It's annoying," Fisher commented.

"It's my way of staying focused," Mr. Nigel Murray replied.

"Well-" Fisher started.

"Woah, woah, woah," Wendell said. "Lets all just calm down and look over the remains okay?"

"I want to know why Dr. Brennan's not here. Do you think she's okay?" Daisy randomly said.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just needs sleep," Clark strained a smile, trying to keep himself from getting angry because of Daisy's constant random tangents.

"Okay. Well this-" Daisy pulled out an organ from the body, "Shows that its a she."

"Put that back in the body!" Clark snapped.

"Did you know -" Mr. Nigel Murray started.

"Yes I did know." Fisher interrupted.

"Everyone lets just calm down," Wendell suggested.

Angela swiped her card and walked onto the platform, "Why are you all here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Montenegro- I mean Mrs. Hodgins," Clark said.

"I've been hearing racket from out here for the past ten minutes, whats going on?"

"Well, Fisher and Mr. Nigel Murray can't seem to get along, and neither can Daisy and Clark. I doubt Fisher and Daisy would get along well either, but thats just an assumption," Wendell explained.

"Why don't we split you guys up to see the body. Mr. Nigel Murray and Clark, you get the first look, Wendell you can stay, Daisy and Fisher, go help Hodgins with," she paused, "Whatever the hell he wants you to do. Okay, go."

The whole group of interns exchanged glances before Fisher and Daisy went to Hodgins's office.

"Hey Fisher... Hi Daisy... Why are you both here... In my office?"

"Your wife sent us!" Daisy smiled and answered.

"We weren't getting along well with the other three interns..." Fisher explained.

"Why are all of you in here anyways?" Hodgins asked.

"We have no idea!" Daisy's chipper voice responded.

"Ohhh... Great," Hodgins tried to smile, but could only muster a really fake looking grin.

"I know! Isn't this going to be fun?" Daisy smiled.

"Yeah..." Fisher fake smiled along with Hodgins, and they exchanged a glance.

...


	2. Like Survivor?

**Chapter Two: LIKE SURVIVOR?**

_"No story sits by itself, Sometimes stories meet at corners and sometimes they cover one another completely... Each affects the other, and the other affects the next, and the world is full of stories, but the stories are all one." -Mitch Albom; The Five People You Meet In Heaven._

_"Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." -Sarah Dessen; This Lullaby_

_"I want to be standing, at the beginning, with you." -At The Beginning (Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)._

* * *

"Why didn't you wait and let me look at the crime scene?" Brennan asked walking quickly to the platform.

"You were busy, we didn't want to bother you," Cam replied, following Dr. Brennan onto the platform.

"Hodgins was at the scene to get particulates, correct?" assumed.

"No, he was in the lab. Wendell and the FBI team got the particulates and remains," Cam told her.

"Next time, please call me before you touch the body," Brennan ordered her boss.

Cam nodded, then quickened up her pace to get in front of Dr. Brennan, "Is Seeley okay? I heard what happened..."

"Yes, Booth is okay. He's resting right now."

"Are you going to be staying with him for a while?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I would appreciate if you did. I'm worried about him."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Alright..." Cam was about to walk away when she thought of something. "Oh, Dr. Brennan... Why are all the interns here at once?"

"I've decided to choose the intern thats going to stay soon. Booth suggested that I have one leave each case, and that everyone at the lab could vote to see who leaves," Brennan explained.

"Like Survivor?"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan commented.

"Never mind," Cam said, turning and walking away.

Brennan walked onto the platform and swiped her card.

"Dr. Brennan, the remains are female, around age sixteen.." Clark began to tell Brennan.

"Did you get a name?" Brennan asked, sounding a lot like Booth.

"Yes, Rachel Masters," Wendell answered obediently.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy yelled walking towards the platform. "Why are we all here?"

"Dr. Brennan, Rachel's family lives right in Washington. You and Booth should go question them," Hodgins suggested.

"Booth is taking the day off, I'll take Sweets to go talk to the family," Dr. Brennan said walking off the platform as fast as she'd come.

"But Dr. Brennan! Why are we all here?" Daisy yelled after her.

"Daisy..." Hodgins scolded. "Back into my office."

"Sorry Dr. Hodgins," she replied walking back to Fisher and some of the victims clothing that they were examining.

* * *

On the way out to her car, Dr. Brennan decided to call Booth and check up on him.

"Yeah, hello?" Booth picked up the phone.

"Booth its me. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Hey Bones," he said with care in his voice, "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm up and making food."

"Good Booth. So my remedy helped?"

"Yes, it did," he replied. "Hey, I'll make dinner as long as you stay the night with me."

"Sure Booth, I intended on doing so already.."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean we have a lot to discuss, and I enjoy your company."

He chuckled, "Alright, what are you up to now?"

"Well the ceiling is above me..."

"I mean what are you doing?"

"I'm going to interrogate a family with Sweets."

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's fine Booth, you rest."

"I need to get a read on these people... Come and pick me up?"

"Booth-"  
"Please Bones?"

"I'm sure Sweets can get a thorough read on these people himself."

"Please Bones. I get a different kind of read."

"Well actually you both read peoples expressions and actions-"

"Bones, it's different. Just let me come. You need FBI anyways."

She sighed, "Booth..."

"Please?"

"Fine. Be ready in ten minutes."

"I love you," Booth commented, without really realizing what he said until seconds later. He was surprised when he heard a chuckle from the other side of the line.

"I know," Brennan replied smiling, hanging up the phone, opening the door of her car and getting in it. She drove over to Booths house in less than ten minutes and made her way to his door.

"Hold on Bones," Booth yelled to her, quickly threw on his jacket and went to the door. He opened the door and kissed her lightly on the lips before closing the door and walking to her car.

"I'm driving," she commented.

"I knew you'd say that," he replied, deciding not to argue.

"Were picking up Sweets on the way," she told him.

He took his seat on the passengers side. "Alright."

"Are we going to tell him?" Brennan asked her partner in a low voice.

"Why are you whispering, no one can hear us," he mimicked her whisper. "But it's up to you," he said in a normal tone, "Do you want to tell people?"

"I'm not sure. I want Angela to know, but I'm not sure about Sweets just yet."

"Okay.." Booth agreed. "And Bones... yesterday... You said, 'Leave me. Like everyone else did...' I don't understand why you said that.."

"I said that because you said you would find me a new FBI agent, and I'd never see you again. Thus, you'd be leaving me."

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to say what I said..."

"About you loving me?"

"No, that was all true. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I didn't mean it when I said that we should just be partners. I was just upset, angry at it all. You didn't deserve to be snapped at by me."

"It's okay Booth, you didn't deserve to be hurt by me, last year at the Hoover Building."

"Yes I was, I should've known you just weren't ready to try a romantic relationship."

"You couldn't have known I wasn't ready, unless I told you."

"So you're ready now?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Yes," she replied as her breathing hitched.

His lips touched hers and his arms went to her waist, she put her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer to her. The kiss deepened and Brennan slid her tongue into Booth's mouth and Booth in return smiled into the kiss and began to play what some would call "tongue hockey" with her. They were breathing heavy when Brennan pushed away. "We have to go question the family."

Booth took a deep breath, a little bit of surprise in his voice, "Right. Yeah, the family."

"We can continue this later," Brennan smiled seductively at him, his eyes widened and his mouth curved up into a sly smile. She slammed on the gas and they were on their way to Sweets's office.

* * *

"Hey Ange..." Cam said as she walked into Angela's office.

"Oh hey Cam," Angela looked up at her boss and smiled.

"I have a question."

"Okay, shoot," Angela smiled at her.

"Do you think me and Paul will work out?" Cam asked shyly.

"Why are you asking?" Angela countered.

"Because... I don't know. I just want your opinion on us."

"You two are cute. You care about one another. Just go with the flow."

"You're right."

"I know I am," Angela looked back down at her work.

As Cam turned to the door, she almost ran into someone. "Oh sorry!"

"It's quite alright Dr. Saroyan," Arastoo replied.

"Now all the interns are here," Cam tried to plaster on a smile.

"Why are all the interns here?" he asked.

"Brennan will be sending you home one by one and deciding who is going to be the full time assistant," Cam explained. "You can tell the others."

"Hey Arastoo, why weren't you here when all the other interns were called in?"

"Family emergency. Everything is okay now though," he answered.

"Okay, good. Well you can go with Fisher and Clark in Hodgins's office. You can tell them the reason why they're all here too. I have a date," Cam smiled as she said the last sentence.

"Okay," Arastoo replied, walking out to Hodgins's office.

"Have fun with Paul," Angela smiled and watched Cam walk out.

* * *

"So Dr. Brennan, where are we headed?" Sweets asked from the backseat of the car. Booth insisted that was where he belonged because he was the youngest and as a child should, he should sit in the back.

"To question the family," Booth answered, exchanging a glance with Brennan.

"You don't think I didn't see that right? I'm a psychologist," Sweets said referring to the glance that they just shared.

"What are you talking about Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Booth and I look at each other all the time, Sweets, there's no psychological meaning to it."

"How do you know that? You haven't studied psychology."

"I didn't study psychology because its not a valid science. It's guess work."

Booth chuckled, and looked back at Sweets, "You and Bones bicker about psychology and anthropology more than me and Bones bicker. It's funny as hell."

"Actually, Agent Booth, you and Brennan bicker much more than her and I, on various topics."

"How would you know that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I'm not only your friend, but I'm your psychologist, and I see you guys constantly bicker in my office, if thats any indication on how you bicker outside of my office, then you two must bicker a lot," Sweets explained.

"Sweets is going full shrink on us Bones, we better be careful what we say," Booth joked and smiled at Brennan, who lovingly smiled back.

"You two are in a romantic relationship," Sweets guessed.

"Sweets, I was kidding," Booth looked at the young psychologist.

"I knew it."

"How do you know anything? We haven't even said anything, and you're throwing out guesses that were romantically involved?" Brennan commented on Sweet's assumption.

"The way you look at each other, it's obvious."

"I don't see how a look can show that we are romantically involved."

"So you admit it?"

"I didn't admit anything, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said. Booth and her exchanged another look and Sweets fell back onto his seat.

"Do you two not feel comfortable telling me.. Because if you don't, I can get you a new psychologist," Sweets told them.

Booth interrupted him, "Sweets, we're both completely comfortable telling you stuff. But me and Bones, we're just..."

"Partners." Brennan finished his sentence, looking at him.

"Yeah, partners. Friends. You're seeing something thats not there."

"Or you're not telling me the truth."

"Sweets-" Brennan started.

"Bones..." Booth started, they looked at each other and the real conversation started.

"Booth..." she looked at him and something just clicked.

Booth looked over at Sweets, "Are you going to sever our partnership because of this?"

"I only work for Booth, the Jeffersonian only works for Booth," Brennan told Sweets.

"We wanted to keep this quiet for a little bit, until we see how were going to tell everyone. So we'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone until we decide too."

"And we'd appreciate if we could just go question the family, not be questioned ourselves," Brennan said.

"Can I ask one thing?" Sweets asked.

"Fine, one thing, Sweets. One," Booth agreed.

"Can I babysit the kids?"

"We don't have kids, Sweets," Brennan replied.

"He was kidding, Bones," Booth explained.

"Oh, well whats your real question?" Brennan asked.

"Well-" Sweets started.

Booth interrupted him again, "Nope, you got your one question, real or not."

"Just let him ask it Booth," Brennan said.

Booth looked over at her and sighed, "Fine, Sweets, ask away."

"How did you get together?" Sweets asked.

"Long story," Booth answered.

Brennan looked at Booth, "Actually its pretty short, Booth and I were at the bar last night and he gave me two choices, if I was okay with just being partners I should stay and have a drink with him, if I wasn't I should leave."

"And what did you do...?" Sweets asked.

"I got off my bar stool and left..." she answered.

"Then I went after her. I couldn't loose her," Booth continued.

"He told me he was sorry, and that he loved me."

"She told me it was just the alcohol talking."

"Alcohol can't talk Booth. I told you that you only said that because you were intoxicated," Brennan corrected.

"I know, Bones, it was a metaphor."

"Right..." Brennan realized the meaning of the phrase. "Yes, I told him it was 'only the alcohol talking'," she smiled as she used the phrase Booth had just taught her, then continued, "Then he told me he wasn't going to leave the bench we were sitting on until I agreed to be with him,"

"Then she told me if I still loved her in the morning that she would date me. And I do, still love her that is," Booth told him.

"Wow," Sweets replied to the whole story, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Yes, now lets go talk to the family," Brennan prompted.

"I think Sweets is still in shock," Booth laughed.

"I thought he knew this would happen, so how is he shocked..."

"You have a point there Bones.." Booth said, opening the door of the car, "C'mon Sweets lets go."

"Okay..." Sweets said, still a little zoned out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Yes Bones, he'll be fine..." Booth whispered back. "Let's go sweets!" he yelled at the young psychologist.

"Coming!" Sweets said, running to catch up to the couple.

...

_**check out the poll on my profile to vote on which intern will be leaving first.**_


End file.
